1. Field
Embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat panel display that can be lightweight and slim because it has a self-light emitting characteristic and does not require a separate light source. Because it shows characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, it is receiving attention as the next generation display device. An OLED display may include a panel assembly forming an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. Holes and electrons may be injected from the anode and cathode to form excitons, which emit light while transiting to a ground state.